Invention Gone Right
by Horcruxesgotsoul
Summary: Fred is working on an invention and Hermione tries it before it is ready. It changes their lives.


"Fred, have you got a minute?" Verity called down the stairs. Fred Weasley was working on a new invention. Verity was one of the employees he and his co-owner and twin brother, George, of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, had hired to help them run the shop. If she was calling him it must mean that business was booming and she needed help, so he put down the hat he was working on and went up to help.

Sure enough, when he walked into the shop it was packed. Saturdays were always like this. Everyone loved the shop whether they were adults or children. There was something for everyone here no matter their age. Fred went right to work. By the time the day ended he had completely forgotten about the project he had been working on that morning.

Hermione Granger was a friend of the family. She arrived at the shop right after it closed. George was stocking shelves and let her in.

"Hermione, what are you up to?" He asked.

"I didn't have any plans for tonight and I thought I'd come see if you and Fred wanted to get out and do something with me. I know its short notice, but if you're up to it I'd love the company."

"Sorry, I have plans, but I don't think Fred does." He told her and he yelled, "Oi, Fred."

Fred came in to see why George called him. He saw Hermione and said, "Hey Hermione." Then looking at his brother he said, "What did you want George?"

"Actually, I came by to see if you two had plans for tonight." Hermione told him. "George said he does, but maybe you didn't."

"No, I don't- what do you want to do?" Fred asked her.

Hermione couldn't see George because he was behind her. He was grinning at Fred and he raised his eyebrows a couple of times. George was the only one who knew that Fred has been in love with Hermione for years; but he has never acted upon it. George had been trying to get Fred to ask her out or something, but Fred refused because they were friends and he didn't want to mess that up. He told George he would rather be able to see her as a friend than not see her because he messed something up. George wondered if Fred would feel the same way when she got a boyfriend and he had to see them together.

"I don't know. How about we go out to dinner and then we can go to a movie?"

"Wicked. I love Muggle movies. Let me go get changed."

"Sure, I'll help George stock the shelves. Take your time."

"I'm going to make sure everything is off in the lab. George told her as they walked down.

When they got down to the lab Hermione was looking around while George checked the cauldrons to make sure everything was in order. She saw the hat Fred had been working on earlier. She picked it up and looked at it. It looked harmless, but with Fred and George you could never tell. She put it on and as she did she asked. "Isn't this the hat you and Fred invented to make your head disappear?"

"Yes. Fred's been working on a new invention with it, but I don't think he's quite figured it out yet." George replied.

When the hat was on her head she felt weird. Like something was trying to invade her mind and then she saw in her mind several scenes of Fred and her together. Not together like with each other. She saw them gazing at each other with love shining in their eyes, then she saw them kissing, then the scene changed and she saw the hat she was wearing on display for sale in the shop with a sign above it saying ' _View Your Fantasies'_. The scene then changed back to more scenes of her and Fred.

She heard George calling her name and he was waving his hand in front of her when she took the hat off. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, sorry. I was thinking." She replied to him.

Just then Fred came in and asked if she was ready to go. They left to grab some dinner. As they sat through dinner she was thinking. _I wonder if that hat is a fantasy hat. If it is does that mean that Fred fancies me? No, he would have mentioned something before now, wouldn't he? Should I say something? No, I'll watch to see if I notice anything out of the ordinary. How do I feel about Fred? I've never explored that. I do find him attractive. I would like to see where this would go. I wonder if there is a this. I'm going to play this by ear and see what happens. I've always enjoyed his company. Come on, Hermione get it together. Now you're thinking of him too much._

Fred and Hermione had a great time that evening and after the movie she decided she just had to know, so she asked him if he wanted to go back to her place and talk. Which, of course, he said yes. He practically jumped at the opportunity.

"Fred, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked as they sat down.

"Sure, anything." He replied.

"Well today I tried on the hat in the shop and I got all kind of images."

"Really? It worked? Wicked. I wasn't sure it would work. Were the images clear? What did you see?" He was so excited that he kept asking one question after the other and didn't give her time to answer. "I'll have to run more tests. Hey, do you want to help me? George will help also."

"Fred, what exactly is the hat supposed to do?"

"Right, we need to see if it does what it is supposed to do. What did you see? It's supposed to pull our deepest fantasies into it, so we can view them later. I hope it worked like I was trying to make it work."

"That's what I wanted to ask you about. I saw some images of the hat on display to be sold in your shop, but there were a lot of images of us, you and me, together."

"Oh." He said with a sound of caution in his voice.

"Oh? Is that all you have to say? What does that mean?" She asked him.

"Well, I don't know what images you were able to see, but it sounds like it did what it should have. It wasn't meant for anyone else to see but the owner of the hat, which in this case would be me."

"So?"

"Well, I'm not sure you want to know this."

"Yes, I'm very curious."

"Well, the hat did what it was meant to do. It recorded my fantasies and stored them in the hat for me to review later."

"Are you saying that you and I?"

"Yes, I've had strong feeling for you for years."

"What? Why haven't you ever said anything?"

"I guess the only reason I have is that when I first noticed I had feelings for you I was young. We were young. Chalk it up to the fears of youth. I was afraid to be shot down."

"But Fred, you aren't a child anymore. Why haven't you said anything?"

"I don't know. I guess I retained the fear as we got older."

"I don't understand. I have seen you with several girls. You're never lacking female company."

"But it was never the female I wanted."

"Oh." She said. They sat quietly, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Hermione, I don't want to put you on the spot, but what will you do with this information?"

"I've been thinking of what I saw in the hat all evening. It will take me some time to process it."

"I understand. I've had years with these thoughts and you've only had a few hours, but now that I know you know- I am anxious. I would never pressure you into anything."

"I know you wouldn't. I think I would like to explore this further."

"Yes! I was hoping for this kind of reaction. So, tell me. What exactly did you see?"

"I saw us together."

"Really, and you're not trying to kill me?"

"No, not together like that. Get your head out of the gutter."

"Sorry, but I do think of that too. What kind of together did you see? Maybe I should go try on the hat."

"I saw us looking at each other with love in our eyes. I saw us holding hands and snogging. I saw us happy together. It's a nice thought to be that happy with someone."

"Oh, thanks for letting me know. I know this has to be hard for you to talk about."

"No, it's ok. I wish I would have known earlier."

"Really, why?"

"Well, I'm thinking of the time we've lost."

"Are you saying you're into me?" He asked her with awe in his voice.

"I'm saying, now that I know about this I feel like this is something I, no we, need to explore further. I would like to get to know you better and I think the images I saw in your hat are something I could really get into. We were so happy. If it would be like that with us it would be awesome."

"I have thought about this moment for so long. It's hard for me to take in that this is really happening. I know after you've thought about it you'll see we belong together."

She smiled at him and said to him. "You know I think you may be right, but I don't want to rush it."

They sat and talked the rest of the night. Dawn was breaking when they decided they needed to get some sleep.

"I'll be back in a few hours and we can spend the day together. It's Sunday and the shop is closed." Fred told her.

"You can transfigure the sofa into a bed and stay here, since we'll be getting up soon."

"Really? I would love to spend the night here."

"Fred! You've already spent the night here. Plenty of times. I'm talking about you getting a little sleep here."

"I know, but all the times I've spent the night here you weren't aware of me. This is different and, honey, I'm planning to be doing a lot of sleeping here."

"You're impossible. I'm going to bed." When he opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off and said. "Alone."

"Ok, but can I at least get a goodnight kiss?"

"Yes, I think that we can do that."

She didn't need to say it twice when he was at her side pulling her into his arms. They ended up snogging and the next morning when Hermione woke up she was in his arms in her bed. She tried not to wake him as she got up, but he woke up and he had a huge grin on his face.

They spent the day together and that night he stayed at her flat again. They transfigured the couch into a bed for him, but like the previous night they were laying in her bed snogging and woke up together. They both had to go to work so they said a lengthy goodbye and went about their own way.

Nothing could wipe the smile off Fred's face until his mother barged into the shop with a copy of the Daily Prophet and put it down in front of him. There was a picture of him and Hermione on the front cover. He sat down to read the article that accompanied it.

 _Golden Girl Snags Most Eligible Bachelor_ _Fred Weasley of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was spotted leaving the home of Hermione Granger in the early morning hours- leaving us to assume that he spent the night. Are the two seeing each other? If the length of the kiss they shared at her door was any indication, we can only assume so. Fred Weasley is half owner of the popular joke shop in Diagon Alley and is considered to be one of our most eligible bachelors. His brother, George, who owns the shop with him, has been seeing his longtime love, Angelina Johnson, since their Hogwarts days. Miss Granger is one third of the Golden Trio. We are all aware that she along with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, who by the way, is the younger brother of Fred, were instrumental in bringing down He Who Must Not Be Named. Miss Granger has not been romantically linked to anyone special; however, Mr. Weasley has a long string of past loves. We will keep our loyal readers informed of this new development._

After he finished reading it he looked at his Mum with a grin on his face.

"Well, I'm waiting?" She told him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For what? How about an explanation?"

"It looks like the Daily Prophet finally got their information correct."

"You mean it's true? Why haven't you told me and your father?"

"Yes, it's true. There hasn't been time. We only got together a couple of days ago. But if you want to be the first to know anything you can be the first to know that we are going to be married and have a houseful of kids."

"What? Fred, you just got together and you are already spending the night and planning a marriage and family?"

"Well, technically, I have spent the night, but we transfigured her couch for me." He didn't tell her he hadn't used it. "And I haven't informed her of our wedding and family plans yet. I don't want to scare her off. But it will happen."

"Oh, Fred, you know I love Hermione like a daughter, but you need to take it easy. This isn't something to be rushed."

"Mum." George cut in. "It isn't rushed. Fred has been in love with her for years. That's why no one has lasted with him. He will work it out. Have you ever known us to give up on something we really wanted? Don't you remember how you tried to get us to give up on our joke shop?"

"Yes, I was wrong about that. I just want you to be happy, son. If Hermione makes you happy, then I'm all for it. She's a wonderful girl and you had better treat her right."

"Thanks, Mum. I will."

About that same time, Harry and Ron walked into Hermione's office and casually looked at her. She looked at them and said, "What are you looking at?"

"Did you happen to see the Daily Prophet today?" Harry asked her with a grin.

"You know I don't read that rubbish."

"Well there's an interesting story about you in it."

"Whatever. Not interested."

"Are you sure? It say's Fred was seen leaving your home." Ron said.

"What? Who has been spying on me?"

"You mean it's true?" Ron asked.

"Let me see the article and I'll tell you if it's true."

Harry handed her the paper and after she read it she said. "Well, I guess there's always a first time for them to get something right." She had to laugh at the astonished looks on their faces.

"Hermione, are you saying you and Fred?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Me and Fred." She said. "Ronald, please close your mouth." She told him because his mouth had dropped open and he was staring at her. "It's not so hard to believe. We've always got on fine."

"No, you didn't. Don't you remember when you were always after him and George because they tried to get the first years test their products?" Ron told her.

"Yes, I remember that. I've always thought they were talented, though. I've admired Fred for quite a while. I'm happy now."

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Harry asked her.

"Two days."

"And you're already letting him sleep with you?" Ron asked while Harry shook his head agreeing with him.

"We haven't slept together. He did stay over, but only because we stayed up talking and lost track of time." She explained. "Oh, no. Ron, what will your Mum say?"

At this both boys laughed. "I don't know, but I want be there when she sees you." Ron laughed.

"I guess I'll go see her after work today."

"Thanks, for letting me know. I'll be there too. You wanna come, Harry?"

"No, I'm good. Good luck Hermione."

"Hermione, I'll come pick you up after work and we can go see Mum together. I can protect you if she gets violent." Ron told her grinning.

"She won't get violent. Maybe a little loud, but not violent. But I'll wait here for you."

As they arrived at the Burrow Ron yelled. "Mum, I've brought Hermione. She wanted to see you." Hermione smacked him on the arm.

"Hermione, Dear. How are you?" Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged Hermione.

"I'm fine. Mrs. Weasley."

"Please call me Mum. I've told you this a hundred times already. Everyone else does."

"Ok, thank you Mum. I wanted to come see you. I'm a little nervous, so I'll just say it. Did you see the Daily Prophet today?"

"There's no need to be nervous. Yes, I saw it. It surprised me at first, but I'm over it now."

"Do you want me to explain?"

"No need Dear. Everything's fine. I talked to Fred and he explained everything."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thanks."

"What? No yelling? Who are you and what have you done with my Mum?" Ron asked.

"Ronald Weasley, I don't see that this is any of your business." Mrs. Weasley said glaring at Ron.

"Well, I just thought you would have something to say about this."

"This is none of your business." She was saying as Hermione said to them.

"I think I'll go. I'm meeting Fred for dinner."

"Stop by soon, Dear."

"Thanks, I will."

Over the next few months Hermione and Fred spent all their free time together. They got along great and she often wondered why she didn't see this before. She even helped him out with some of the products he and George were working on.

One day while in the shop she looked up to see a hat in a display case. "Fred, it that the hat you made in your display case?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Why aren't you marketing it?"

"Well I was thinking if the wrong person got ahold of the hat and saw someone's fantasies it could prove disastrous. For example, if George had thoughts of someone other than Angelina and she saw it, well can you see the implications? For us it worked great, but I don't want to be the cause of someone's problems."

"Yes, you're right. Does George have thoughts of someone else?"

"No. I was just using that as an example."

"Why is this in the display case?"

"Well I couldn't help but keep it after all it was instrumental in getting us together and one day we will show it to our children."

"Our children?"

"We are going to have children, aren't we? We've never talked about it, but I assumed you wanted kids too."

"Of course, I want children, but you and I haven't talked about it."

"Why don't we plan our wedding then we can plan our family? I'm thinking five children. What's your number?"

"What? Wedding? Five children?"

"You had to know this is the next step for us. First, we fall in love, then we get married, then we have kids, they grow up leave and we go back to just me and you. We've already fallen in love, so marriage is next. Unless you want to have children first? You should have seen all of this in the hat when you wore it."

"No, I only had the hat on for a little while so I didn't see it all. Maybe we should take it out so I can see it all. But back to your question- marriage should be next not children, but are you sure?"

"How can you ask me that? You were my main plan for years. So, when do you want to get married? We can go Saturday and pick out your ring."

"I always thought a spring wedding is lovely. But that's only a couple of months away. I don't know if we could pull it off that soon. We could always wait until next year?"

"What? No! We'll pull it off this year."

"Ok, if you're sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life."

"Ok then, how about we go practice making our babies?"

"Hermione, you are a woman after my heart."


End file.
